


Character Aesthetic Drabbles

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: Tumblr Follower Celebrations [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, aesthetic, character aesthetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: A series of aesthetic drabbles for characters in the Twilight/Life and Death universe. All listed characters have at least one chapter; chapters are titled with the character they're for.





	1. Sam Uley

**Author's Note:**

> Created as part of my 1K follower celebration on my Tumblr account! Follow me at vampireguarddogs.tumblr.com for more Twilight content, and to join in the celebration!

He is forced to grow old before your time, unexpected father to unruly children. But that does not erase the love, the joy from his life. Surrounded by notes and ideas, trying to make decisions that no one should have to make. A history, a long line of people watching him, hoping he succeeds, unsure of what will happen if he does not. The few off days he receives are spent on the rocky beach, feeling the waves brush against his brown skin, thinking of adventures he could go on in another life. He watches cloud after cloud drift by.


	2. Paul Lahote

He is a campfire on the beach, a bonfire on a late summer night, a fire that keeps on burning, flames licking up into the dark sky spotted with stars. Stars that follow you jumping into the water, swimming and splashing as long as you can. The sun’s warm rays light his skin as he runs through the forest, looking for something to make him stay, a warm love that will help him be a better man. Laughter in his eyes as he explores all the things he can do, trying to find joy in a life he didn’t choose.


	3. Jacob B;ack

He has a smile so bright and warm it could set the world on fire, flames dancing, creating warmth that was, for so long, missing. Ink stained jeans and calloused hands, looking for the final pieces to finish the puzzle. The smells of freshly carved wood and polish, mixing beautifully in ways you wouldn’t expect but are grateful for nonetheless. Carefully working your way through the forest, delicately holding tree branches off the path for a safe passage. Sunlight streaming through the trees, almost hidden but just enough so that you know it’s there. An open road guiding you home.


End file.
